


Salted Wounds

by buckycap



Series: Winterhawk Week [4]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk Week Day 4 - Injury</p><p>They work together, sleep together and fight together... does this mean they're destined to die together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on time with this fic oh yes I am pleased! I am also in awe at the compliments on the rest of this series so I hope I continue to make all you winterhawk fans proud! (Just wait until the day of smut oh goodness I have ideas! - any kink's you 'd like to see our boys take part in that you've yet to see in a fic? Le me know in the comments!)
> 
> Also writing this made me cry. Real tears and I read it back and was still teary so there may be mistakes!

            Was it possible to die from heartbreak? Bucky was certain he was about to find out.  
  
            Months he'd been running from HYDRA, months he'd been rebuilding his life and reconnecting with his best friend and falling in love fast and hard for a cocky archer with a smart mouth yet a gentle touch on the bad days. Months of going over history in front of a psychologist, going over with Steve a history that he was slowly piecing back together. And with Clint Barton? Clint Barton had pieced Bucky back physically. Soft touches and warm kisses when Bucky felt like he was frozen, rough grips and harsh thrusts when he felt like he was falling apart and Clint was intent on showing him how solid he was. Tender strokes over scars, whispered words of anger over stories of abuse and the cockiest archer wiping away every wrong touch that had ever graced Bucky's skin.  
  
            But that was where he had fucked up. James had let Clint close, let him deep into his heart and thus given himself a weakness. A weakness that could only be hidden for so long. The longer they were together and the safer James felt, the less he worried about HYDRA. Oh how he wished he could take it back. How he wished he could step back and slap himself, remind himself that HYDRA were still a threat.  
  
            Love is blind.  
  
            When Clint was taken, no one even noticed. They were in the middle of a fight in New York and the entire team was spread too thin. When it was over and Steve called a round up, one smart mouthed archer failed to check in. They scoured the battle site for his body but it was James that happened across Clint's bow under some rubble, blood smears over the stone. Stark began to talk as if Clint was dead, turns out Bucky's bionic arm can actually dent Iron Man's armour. Who knew.  
  
            They found him though. Three weeks later after he disappeared, James' search brought up results. HYDRA, a base hidden in the mountains -- literally underneath the mountain -- and they stormed the base in search of their man. James stormed the base in search of  _his_  man.  
  
            Bucky found him. Bucky would always find him. When he'd killed the guard, squeezed his throat until something popped and blood ran over silver, James had been ready for a huge rescue. What he found when he'd kicked down the door and entered the cell was... horrific. The smell was the thing that hit him first, like someone had burned alive in there. Then he found Clint hanging on the wall, a meat hook protruding from each shoulder and James' stomach rolled and cramped, flooding bile up his esophagus but he swallowed it down, winced and took a few steps closer. Clint was beaten black and blue, scorch marks and lacerations littered his naked body, huge purple bruises and claw marks along flesh. James could see two broken legs, a broken wrist and it sure looked like they had tried to pulverise everything that made him a man.  
  
            But HYDRA had known because carved into Clint's stomach, wounds that looked scabbed over where the words ' _Welcome Home Winter_ '. They had done this because of him. They had tortured Clint because of  **him**. What James felt in that moment couldn't be described, rage was too tame a word. And yet all that fell to the background because Clint groaned so brokenly but it was a sign of life and James ran forward, closed the gap and lightly touched his lovers chin and tilted his head up.   
  
            "Clint?"   
  
            In the light he could see one eye swollen shut, the other seemed unfocused and cloudy but there was a softer sound, something akin to dying moan that tore and Bucky's heart.  
  
            "B-Buck---...?"  
  
            Hearing his name fall so raw from bloodied lips broke his heart. What he did next tore his soul out. "I'm so... so sorry," James whispered before moving both hands to Clint's ribs, gripping as firmly as he could and lifting Clint from the meat hooks. The wail of pain that came from Clint was enough to turn anyone's stomach in distress but James took it, he took it all as the metal slid slowly from where it had pierced flesh. Then, without the support of the metal, Clint slumped forward with another broken sound of pain and James cradled him to his chest.  
  
            "I've got you, I've got you now," he murmured tightly, blinking through the threat of tears as he sank to the filthy ground and tucked Clint against him. His flesh hand came away sticky with blood and Clint flopped against him like life had already escaped him. "Clint? Hey, hey baby please... please look at me. I've got you, you're safe I promise you, you're safe right there in my arms. No one's going to hurt you, you're safe now you're--" The emotion welled up and took over, closing up his throat so his words tapered off into silence.  He pushed matted hair away from Clint's forehead, lightly stroked down his cheek to tilt his head up and help Clint make eye contact. Clint focused for a moment, just staring at the face above him before he tried to speak again.  
  
            "Buck..?"  
  
            "Yeah Clint, yeah it's me. I found you. You're gonna be okay, I found you." James dropped his hand to his belt for a moment to activate his beacon before it was back, light caresses of Clint's face to try and keep his attention.  
  
            "Bucky..?"  
  
            Each time Clint said his name, James' heart tore to pieces over and over again but he kept smiling and nodded "Yeah Clint... it's me. It's me." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clint's forehead before he gathered him close, his only comfort being how Clint's unbroken hand seemed to curl weakly into his uniform, seeking some grip and James had to bite back the sob. He was going to kill them. Whoever was left, whoever was taken prisoner, James would slaughter them for what they did.  
  
            They wanted the Winter Soldier back? Oh they were going to get him.  
  
            James was rocking Clint in his arms, murmuring softly to him by the time Steve ran into the room followed by Sam, both of which came to shuddering stop when they caught sight of James and the form in his arms. Sam moved first, pulling his backpack from his back and wiggling out the medical case and a blanket which he then moved and draped over Clint. With James' help, they were able to tuck it around his form and then Steve moved, helping James to his feet.  
  
            "I'm going to take him to the helicopter," James stated flatly, watching Clint's good eye close over and his head loll into his shoulder. "You're going to take him to the hospital Steve and you're going to get him fixed. Sam, you're going to show me where the prisoners are." Steve stared at his friend then his lips parted to protest but James' glare snapped to him, tears shining. "Have you got a problem with that?"  
  
            Steve frowned, but he knew Bucky and even if he refused, Bucky would find a way to those men. So the good Captain nodded, pulled his radio from his belt and ordered the helicopter to start up. As he spoke, James carried Clint away from that room. He could feel blood dripping down him, Clint's blood staining his uniform but he didn't care. He just kept walking through the compound right outside to where the helicopter was waiting.  
  
            "You're going to be okay Clint, I promise. Steve's gonna take care of you. You're going to be okay and I'll be there when you wake up I promise." Clint gave to response, just shallow breathing and James had no idea if Clint even registered what he was saying. Even when James placed him on the gurney he didn't make a sound. Steve climbed in beside him, giving James' shoulder a squeeze on his way past while James leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Clint's pale, unmoving lips. "I love you."  
  
            Then he pulled away completely, slammed the door shut and strode across the gravel towards Sam with a bark of "Where the fuck are they?"  
   
            Was it possible to die from a broken heart?


End file.
